hirunakanoryuuseifandomcom-20200223-history
Day.5
'day.5 '''is the fifth chapter of ''Hirunaka no Ryuusei. Short Summary Suzume continues to insist that Yuyuka is not a bad person, but after talking with Shishio, decides to confront Yuyuka about it once arriving at the bowling alley. Once there, Suzume brings Yuyuka somewhere else and asks her if she gave her the wrong address on purpose. Yuyuka instantly becomes cold towards Suzume, showing her true personality, and proceeds to say several bad things about Suzume, Suzume's hometown, and her old friends. Suzume, upset that Yuyuka had insulted her hometown, slaps her. The two get into a catfight, but Shishio soon finds them and intervenes. Yuyuka shouts that it isn't fair Suzume has such a great relationship with Mamura, and slowly understanding, Suzume realizes Yuyuka likes Mamura and is jealous. Inukai and Mamura soon also stumble upon the scene, and Yuyuka becomes embarrassed at being seen in such an indecent state, as her hair is messy and her clothes are wrinkled from the fight. Suzume quickly makes the excuse that the two had been practicing wrestling, and after Shishio escorts the two others away, Yuyuka asks why Suzume didn't tell them about her real personality. Suzume says since the false location e-mail didn't hurt her, she didn't mind Yuyuka's true self. Yuyuka loudly calls Suzume an idiot and says that she didn't want to be friends with an idiot, but states that since through Suzume she can get closer to Mamura, the two could be friends. Long Summary Suzume and Shishio continue on their journey to the bowling alley by train. Suzume tells Shishio that she doesn’t believe that Yuyuka would fool her, since Yuyuka had been nothing but cute and kind to her. Shishio tells Suzume that she is being too naïve, and to try and think about why Yuyuka won't answer any of Suzume's calls, plus the fact that Yuyuka actually wears black contact lenses and fake eyelashes to school. Suzume decides to ask Yuyuka when she arrives at the bowling alley about the misunderstanding. The scene continues to the bowling alley, where Yuyuka offers Mamura a drink. Yuyuka talks to him about how Suzume was late and they should go look for her, but Mamura interrupts her and tells her that she and him aren’t even friends. At that moment, Suzume arrives at the bowling alley and apologizes to everyone for being late. Shishio follows behind, and everyone is surprised at his appearance, as he is wearing much more casual clothing than normal. Suzume calls Yuyuka outside for a moment to talk to her, and asks her whether or not she gave her the wrong meeting place on purpose. Suzume says that if she is mistaken, she would like to apologize. However, Yuyuka interrupts her and tells Suzume in a very cold and different attitude to the one Suzume knew of that she's disappointed Suzume isn't any dumber. Suzume is completely shocked at the fact that Yuyuka was faking her personality, and Yuyuka admits to Suzume that she never thought of Suzume as a friend; that it would be better if Suzume just went back to her low-class friends in her hometown. Suzume gets angry and slaps Yuyuka for insulting her hometown. She threatens to beat Yuyuka up if Yuyuka ever talks bad about her hometown again. Shishio tries to find Suzume and stumbles onto the scene of her and Yuyuka having a catfight with each other. He pulls their arms away from each other to intervene, but the fight continues verbally when Yuyuka asks Suzume why it couldn’t be her instead of Suzume who could have such a good relationship with Mamura. Suzume slowly starts to realize Yuyuka’s motives: her feelings towards Mamura. Mamura and Inukai come into the picture and ask what they, Suzume and Yuyuka, were both doing there, exhausted and with messed-up hair. Yuyuka gets embarrassed of being seen by other people in such an indecent state. Shishio tries to think of an explanation, but Suzume jumps in and tells them that Yuyuka was helping her practice for an amateur wrestling match since Mamura would never agree to help her with such a request. Shishio manages to lead Inukai and Mamura away from Suzume and Yuyuka so they may finish their discussion. There, Yuyuka tells Suzume that it might have been better for her to tell the others how she was a bad person instead of covering up for her. Suzume replies to Yuyuka that she was happy when Yuyuka first spoke to her, even if she does has a bad attitude. Yuyuka, to Suzume, was not annoying, even if she was a "bad person." Suzume also says that the e-mail Yuyuka sent never hurt her, even though Suzume clearly had her clothes wrinkled and hair was messy. Yuyuka then acts like she was being stupid by just talking to Suzume, but said that she would be able to be near Mamura if she was friends with her, so it was alright. However, Suzume knew that they had mutually forgiven one another. Suzume thinks about how lucky she would be if she could recklessly fall in love like Yuyuka did. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1